Nights at Ninjago's
by reniawrites13
Summary: Nya, a young woman, moves into Ninjago City for better an opportunity, and for a chance to reunite with old friends. In need of money to pay for rent and other expenses, she applies as a night guard in Ninjago's Pizzeria. Unknowingly, many secrets and mysteries were hidden long ago, one of them perhaps explaining why her brother and his friends disappeared one night 15 years ago.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ninjago or FNAF

It was chilly.

The grey clouds above gathered together. The wind swept through her brown coat and black hair as she approached the somewhat daunting building. It was aged, with vines already able to be seen appearing from the sides, and bricks shown from the krusty paint.

She adjusted her red scarf around her neck with her left hand as she looked ahead. Slamming the car door shut, she walked rather quickly to the pizzeria.

The closer she got, the more she noticed the details of the building. The pizzeria was rather old, being between two tall and modern buildings. That was the huge difference she first noticed when she got to the restaurant a couple of days ago to apply for the job.

Nya looked both ways before quickly rushing across the street, nearly getting run over by a blue car. She quickly yelled a "sorry" to the driver as they continually shouted at her for being in the middle of the road.

She went up to the doors, and brought her hand to the handle. Nya opened it, and walked inside, again fidgeting with her scarf. Her milky brown eyes scanned around the inside. She walked down the rows of long party tables. She noticed that the pizzeria was empty, and gave herself a mental facepalm.

It was Sunday. The only hours the pizzeria was open was from 1pm to 5pm, and it was currently 6:35pm.

Suddenly, Nya noticed the stage from the corner of her eye, which led her to notice the animatronics. The first one she saw was a giant chicken. Wrapped around its neck was a white bib with light blue lacing. On it, a cursive writing wrote "Let's Cook!", along with tiny snowflakes placed all around randomly.

 _Oh, this must be the chicken. Doesn't it teach how to cook…? Oh, and spew out random facts._

Nya walked along the stage and stared at the next animatronic. The next one featured a brown bear with a top hat. _For dancing?_ She thought. She also noticed that the hat had a golden medallion the size of a quarter. Etched into the medallion was an image of the Earth. She guessed the bear's job was to teach kids the importance for taking care of the planet. Nya looked down and into its left paw, which held a microphone. _And to sing, apparently,_ she thought.

The last animatronic on the stage was a blue rabbit. It had a yellow tie on its neck, and held a blue guitar that had lightning streaks patterned all around.

 _Oh, I heard about this one. The rabbit is supposed to teach about having creative and innovative ideas, and to build things and never give up on whatever you're building._

She knew more about the rabbit than the other animatronics since it was one of her favorites when she was around five, since she _loved_ building things. At the time, she had always loved going to the pizzeria. She would vaguely even remember playing with her brother and his friends.

 _Until they disappeared,_ whispered a dark corner of her mind.

Nya shook her head.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ She scrunched up her face and bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from remembering, and bawling like a baby. Nya distracted herself by walking over to one of the well known places she remembered from when she was a child: Ninja's Cove.

Ninja's cove was hidden by a red curtain that was covered with tiny faces of golden dragons. She couldn't see of what laid behind the curtains, but she remembered that the animatronic was a red fox. Another favorite of hers. The red fox was the one who told the history of Ninjago from top to bottom. Of course that was 16 years ago, and a lot could've, and has, changed.

Nya turned around in a circle, and put on a confused expression. She remembered another animatronic was supposed to be there. A grey wolf, she supposed. Where was it? In another room?

At that point, she heard a door open, and then close.

"Hello", the voice said. It sounded like an old man. "If you're here to schedule another party, I'm afraid you're going to have to schedule one tomorrow, as the restaurant is currently closed." The owner of the voice walked around the corner.

"Ah. Nya."

It was Mr. Wu, the manager of Ninjago's Pizzeria.

Nya started with a smile, "Hello, Mr. Wu. I'm here for my uniform."

Mr. Wu walked down between the narrow tables with a gentle look to his wise face. "Please. I know you, Nya. You used to come here nearly everyday! You don't have to say hello to me. How is the city? Did you move in and get all acquainted?"

After Nya turned eight, she and her caretaker had moved out of the city and into a more quiet and serene place to live after deciding that Ninjago may have been too much for them. Later, a month after her 21st birthday, Nya decided it would had been a good opportunity to move back in.

She smiled brighter.

"Yeah. Though 'lucky' me got some pretty noisy neighbors next door," she sighed, "It was pretty tough to get all settled in. It'll be even more difficult since I don't really know anybody in Ninjago." She placed her small purse onto one of the party tables and walked up to the old man.

Mr. Wu turned but still faced her as he said, "Well, if you ever need help or anything else, I'm right over here in my musty and suffocating office."

They both chuckled.

"Don't worry," she laughed a bit, "I'll make sure I do, and get you out of there."

They both entered said office, and Nya immediately understood why he made a joke about the small room.

The office area was all cluttered. Ninjago Pizzeria merchandise was scattered everywhere, plushies hanging off of shelves and nearly falling. There were also posters hung on the walls along with crude drawings of the animatronics made by little children. Papers were also scattered everywhere, and the paint of the office walls were peeling off a bit.

Nya stood there, face shocked, before saying, "And if _you_ ever need my help with cleaning your office, I will definitely be here in the next minute with a duster and broom."

"Heh heh. I will not hesitate to ask." He sat down in the desk chair and gestured to a seat in the corner. Nya dragged it over in front of the desk, and sat down neatly before putting a stray hair strand behind her ear.

"Alright then," Wu started out, taking out a couple of papers on her. "Everything seems to be in working order." He threw the papers behind him. Wu then took a teapot that was sitting on the right of his desk, and poured it into a china cup in front of him. He took a quick sip before talking.

"I just need to ask a few questions."

"Um, alright, " Nya replied with a weird look, still trying to process why he just threw her papers behind into the growing pile of more, and crumpled, papers.

"Are you a good team player?"

"Um, yes?"

"Mmm Hmm. Do you love kids?"

"Yup."

"Great. Now the most important question. Do you like tea."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," Mr. Wu smiled mischievously.

"I suppose," Nya scratched her head.

"Congratulations. You passed the test. Here is your attire, and the restaurant keys. Don't lose them." He gave the security guard clothes folded into Nya's hands which he pulled out of from a drawer. Mr. Wu gave her the keys on top of the clothes right after. "Ah, and here's your ID. I already put in the photo from your resume." He handed the ID over.

Nya was exasperated. "W-why are you giving me the job? You didn't even look through my resume!"

"Because," Wu stood up from the chair and started leaving the office, Nya following, "I trust you."

Nya stuttered, trying to find a reply but to no avail.

"Don't worry, Nya. Just get some rest for tomorrow. Your going to have to get ready for your first night. Oh, I almost forgot," he pulled out a piece of paper, "Here's your time schedule. Remember to get here precisely before 12pm. Your shift ends at 6pm."

Nya took the paper and folded it into her pocket, along with grabbing her purse from the party table.

"Alright," she sighed, "I'll be there. Thanks again, Mr. Wu." With that, she stepped outside of the pizzeria, and waved back to the old, wise man. She headed back towards her parked car, prepared for what lied on Monday.

* * *

Hey guys! Well? Did you like it? I'm so excited for this story! I've got a lot planned for it! A quick note for you guys: I love Five Nights at Freddy's! I've always wanted to read ninjago and fnaf crossovers, but couldn't find a lot of them, or the ones that I wanted to read. Except for one, which I am eternally grateful for! Anyway, Criticism, theories (if you can make a theory out of the prologue, predictions and comments are welcome! Anyway, I'm thinking I'll be posting a chapter or 2 a week. We'll see if I'm not busy. Welp, see ya guys possibly this or the next week!

~ _Renia_


	2. Chapter 1 - Secrets

**I recommend you read this story at night, or at least in the dark. Just for the spooky effect ;).**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ninjago or FNAF.**

 **Chapter 1**

"We need a frappuccino for a Ms. Akane. Fall special!" The employee shouted over his shoulder as he gave the order to Nya. She scanned it over before muttering a quick thanks, and immediately rushed over to the coffee maker. Nya clipped the order up on the string where she could see it. She grabbed one of the fall-decorated stacked cups, and placed it under the dispenser. She then pressed the button that read "Frappuccino".

A hot, caramel-colored liquid started to pour down.

"Nya, thanks again for making that machine."

She jumped.

Whipping her head around, her shoulders and face relaxed. It was only her friend, Skylar. She was smiling amusedly at Nya's reaction. Skylar was dressed in casual, but nice, clothing. Her red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and her lips had bright red lipstick on them. There were tints of red on her cheeks and nose from the cold weather outside, and her coat hung from her arm.

Skylar was a newfound friend she made a couple of weeks ago when Nya first moved into Ninjago City. The first time she met the red head was when she entered the city's dojo. It was a nice, spacey place with tapestries hung on the walls and orange mats placed at the floors.

Just as Nya entered the dojo, she saw Skylar fall over after her punching bag smacked against her. She immediately had rushed over to help her up. After that, they chatted for awhile and trained a bit with each other before Skylar had to rush off somewhere to the cafe she owned.

The second time they met was when Nya (once again) noticed Skylar, in her cafe a few days later. She was trying to fix the machine used to make coffee for customers, and it was apparently spewing coffee in all directions. So she then decided to come to her a second time, and suggested that she could fix the machine. From there, they again chatted, and this time really got to know each other, which inevitably lead her to getting a job in "Chen's Coffee" and a new friend.

"You scared me," Nya exclaimed grinning. Skylar placed her brown handbag onto the countertop next to the coffee machine still smiling. "But seriously. You really helped me. Like, a lot."

Nya took an orange, plastic bottle container from a nearby Halloween-decorated shelf. The bottle was labeled "Pumpkin Spice Sauce". Nya started pouring some into the frappuccino. "It's really not a big deal, "she replied as she looked at her friend. "I mean, I just know a thing or two about machines, inventions, etc." Nya placed the bottle back onto the shelf and started looking around for the whipped cream bottle, opening cabinets above and putting her head inside to look around.

"Well then, you sure do know a _lot_." Skylor smirked amusedly and walked over to where Nya was searching, grabbing the whipped cream bottle that stood next to the machine. "Looking for this?"

Nya face palmed and groaned. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot." She took the whipped cream from her and shook it up before spraying it into the cup. As she sprayed, she looked at Skylor from the corner of her eye and professed, "But if anything, you really helped me out." Nya placed the whipped cream bottle back unto the table and stretched.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten a good enough job with decent pay for food and rent and everything else," she grunted.

Skylor shrugged. "It was the least I could do after you helped fix the coffee maker. Oh," Skylor remembered, "did you ever get another job for your rent?"

Nya nodded with a neutral look.

"I suppose I did. I mean, I'm going to have to go to sleep earlier than usual in order to stay wide awake for the job." Nya leaned against the counter with her elbows on them.

"Oh really?" Skylar cocked an eyebrow as she also leaned her side against the counter as well. "What job did you apply for. Sounds like you took a night shift."

Nya sighed.

"Well, I needed an extra job so I'd make sure I'd have enough cash to cover my rent at the end of each month." She scratched her head and winced. "Though, I don't know if I'll be able to manage between my day job and night job, but I think I'll be able to handle it if I 'totally' act like a responsible adult and don't stay up watching soap operas."

Nya put on her best sarcastic face, and Skylar laughed at the comment.

"But anyways, I applied for the night shift at Ninjago's pizzeria."

Skylar immediately stopped smiling. It was as if the cheerful and relieving mood that was previously present had changed suddenly to a more tense and serious atmosphere. Everyone and everything around them kept going as if nothing had just happened. The cafe and world moving on as always.

But time sure did seem to stop in their own little bubble.

"You got a job at...Ninjago's Pizzeria?" Skylar started out, a weird look on her face.

Nya fidgeted with the corner of her black apron, an old habit of hers. She bit her lip. "Um, an old friend of my parents had reached me. He's the owner of Ninjago's Pizzeria. Both he, and I think his brother, run the business. And well, after he reached me, we chatted for a bit and I told him how I was in a dilemma where I wouldn't have enough money to pay for rent by the end of the month, and so he offered me a job at the Pizzeria. I couldn't resist since it was actually really good pay and all, so I decided to take it and...I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Not at all," Skylar replied coolly. "But...there have been a lot of history around that place. Like the missing children incident, 'The Bite', a few murders, missing night guards, broken animatronics, really. There's more, but I can't name them all. There's a lot of mysteries over there. I'm surprised Ninjago's is still even open."

Nya's eyes widened. Her whole childhood revolved around the pizzeria. To hear that so many horrible things and events took place in one of her favorite childhood places was shocking.

Nya stuttered, "Are you sure? I used to go there so many times when I was a kid. I never really heard of any of those things happening!"

Skylar shrugged.

"Well then you obviously escaped the craziness before it even started." Skylar smirked. "But you know. That's not the only stuff I heard. Some say that the Pizzeria is haunted by ghosts," her voice grew more dramatic as she lifted her hands in a motion to exaggerate. "Others also believe that the killer is still out there, and will one day come back to the Pizzeria to kill anybody else that decided to stay in the restaurant."

Nya raised a brow with a deadpan face.

"Psh, I'm just joking," Skylar chuckled. She looked serious again. "But I'm not joking about the other things."

"I'm pretty sure that's all in the past now. I don't think anything like that will happen again-" Nya was interrupted by her opinion when a woman's voice called out to them. Both of their heads turned to the source of the voice. "Um, is my coffee finished?"

She gasped as her eyes grew big.

"Oh! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, I'll be right there with your frappuccino," she called out to the other lady.

The other smiled gently. "Oh, it's alright. I just wanted to see if my coffee was ready," she replied back nicely.

Nya pressed another button on the coffee machine and placed the frappuccino under the dispenser and slowly turned it around as caramel started drizzling on the whipped cream.

"Welp. I better get going. Gotta get to my office and start on work, as always," Skylar grinned and pulled out her phone and checked the time. "I'll see you later."

As she left to go upstairs, Nya waved at her with her left arm, the other holding the cup.

She quickly added in a chocolate drizzle, then sprinkled some pumpkin spice on and grabbed an orange straw. She put it into the coffee. Nya grabbed the order that was clipped to the string, and a plastic lid from on her way to the customer.

The customer was an old woman. She had glasses, and her loose, grey hair put neatly into a braid that went all the way down to the middle of her back. She had a tanned coat on along with a knitted scarf that had many colored and thin stripes on it. The ends being magenta. The fur of her coat and the scarf covered her neck and red checks cozily. Her most noticeable detail were the dark circles underneath her eyes, showing obvious tiredness.

Nya peeled off a Halloween sticker 🎃 from the counter drawer and placed the sticker on the order, sticking it onto the frappuccino. Then she looked up at the lady.

"Are you Ms. Akane?"

The other looked at her with a confused expression. *I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Nya repeated a bit more loudly, "Are you Ms. Akane."

Again the older woman looked at her puzzled before what looked like realization washed over. "Ah! Well. Yes, I am," She said before adding awkwardly, "I'm a little disoriented…"

Nya replied good-naturedly, "Oh it's fine. I completely understand."

Ms. Akane smiled gratefully, and she grabbed the frappuccino Nya handed her and put in a five dollar tip before walking rather quickly towards the doors of the cafe and rushing out.

That tip made Nya's day.

* * *

Nya woke up with a start. She felt the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes, start to fall. She lifted her hand up to them.

She was in her bed, lying on her side, her palms clenched with sweat. Her red blanket was on the floor. The whole bedroom was dimmed and her window curtains were pulled over the window, but light still escaped through.

Nya turned over in her bed so that she was facing the bland, white ceiling of her apartment room. Her eyes still had tears in them.

 _I miss mom. I miss dad. I miss_ _ **him**_ _._

At that thought she started to cry. Tears fell through her cheeks. Nya's eyes shut closed. Her teeth were clenched. Her throat ached. She again turned to her side and pulled her knees up against her chest and started hugging herself as sobs racked through her body. Thoughts of her family kept appearing in her head. She took deep breaths in hopes of calming herself down, but to no avail.

 _Why did they have to leave? Why does everybody else get to keep their family?_

Nya pushed the palms of her hands against her eyes.

 _Why do I have to be alone…_

Nya cried until she fell back asleep, in the same position as she just was. Small and helpless.

* * *

 _Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

Nya groaned.

Her phone alarm kept ringing and ringing until her hand smacked against the "dismiss" button. Nya slowly opened her dreary eyes. She groaned again. It was time to go to work. Again.

She pulled herself from bed and slumped over to her drawer top. There, her night guard clothes laid neatly and folded. Her ID and key were right next to the them.

Nya picked the clothes up with her hand, and stretched. She then headed over to the bathroom to get ready. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out in her security guard uniform. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a quick bowl of cereal. After, she placed the bowl into the sink and quickly brushed her teeth as Nya looked herself in the mirror and made sure she looked fine.

Nya then grabbed her ID, key, and a snack and water bottle, which she had all placed in her purse, before heading out. She drove in her car 20 minutes before getting to her destination. She stepped out, crossed the street, and reached the doors. Nya pulled her key from her purse, and inserted them into the key slot. She turned them and heard a click. Nya pulled the key out and put them back into her small purse, and opened the doors.

As she entered, Nya immediately heard voices coming from Wu's office.

"He's going to come after me, Wu. He won't stop at nothing to get these files!"

"Don't worry. It will be all okay-"

The voice that sounded like a woman's shouted more frustratedly back, "No! You don't understand the gravity of the situation. There is something going on. Something odd. Something that doesn't make any sense. Everything that's happened for the past 15 years, it's not right."

Wu's voice which Nya was able to make out sounded as if it were trying to calm the other down.

"Calm down, calm down. I understand, but we need the animatronics. We can't throw them out. They're not dangerous to the children either way. And Ronin has done a good job for these 8 years," there was a sipping before he continued, "and now, we need a new security guard. After I get that situation covered, we can go back over with what you have brought us."

Nya started hearing a pair of footsteps come closer to where she was.

"A new security guard?! Are you delirious? Ronin is the only one capable of this job."

Nya wondered in curiosity. She didn't get what was so difficult in watching the building for 6 hours straight. If anything, it sounded a bit boring.

The footsteps got closer.

"Well, it only makes sense that he would retire, though. He says he has had enough of this place, and given up entirely on it and everything else."

The other voice sounded shocked. "But-but-but we're close! I've just only gotten this information after months of researching, and finding the files from-"

"He says he's done, Misako."

At that moment, Mr. Wu and the woman from earlier whom she had recognized had walked into her view. Nya looked at the lady with surprise. It was Ms. Akane.

"Oh! It's you again!" Ms. Akane exclaimed, taken aback. Nya could see the tanned coat and scarf from earlier being held by her arm. Nya rubbed her purse strap awkwardly.

Wu stepped towards the two and observed, "So you two have met, I see."

Nya looked at the manager with a shrug. "We met at the cafe I work at."

"Ah, well that clears things up."

Ms. Akane looked at Nya and Wu suspiciously before asking, "If you don't mind me asking, have you possibly applied for the night shift as a security guard?" Misako put her coat and scarf onto the table, as if she decided she was going to be staying there for a while.

Nya looked between the two nervously. She could tell tension was slowly rising. "Uh, yeah, as a matter of fact, I did."

That set things off dramatically.

"You hired a girl for the job?!" Ms. Akane yelled, specifically to Wu.

"Misako, it's not what you think-" before Wu could finish, she interrupted.

"Are you stupid? What makes you so sure she can take it?" Misako stomped to where Wu stood. He looked nervously at her. Then quickly composed himself.

"Nya is perfectly capable. I haven't seen anyone like her. She's reliable, smart, independent, and a fighter. She can do it."

Misako looked at Wu as if he were the most dense and dimwitted person in the world. She then looked to Nya, making her feel just as scared as Wu was. She could see her blazing green eyes stare intently at her. Almost as if she were looking into her soul.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? I'm giving you a choice to leave now, and I highly recommend you take that choice" Ms. Akane insisted. Nya looked at her confusedly. "I think I'll be able to handle the job. You don't have to worry." She could see Wu smile gratefully at her.

Ms. Akane looked at her intently and asked again, "Are you sure? I'm warning you, this is not a job for you."

Nya nodded with confidence, feeling assurance. "I'm sure."

Ms. Akane stared at Nya for a few seconds, studying her. Then she sighed and looked out that window of Ninjago's. "...alright. I'll be going then." With that, the older woman took her coat and scarf off the table and started to leave.

"Okay," Nya waved, "goodbye, Ms. Akane."

Both the woman and Wu stopped in their tracks, and silence followed.

Until Wu broke it.

"Did you say...Ms. Akane?"

Nya turned to him. "Yeah, why? Is that not her name?"

The other started, wincing, "Well...I suppose in a way it is…?"

Mr. Wu raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Really, Misako?"

Nya put her hand to her head and started groaning. "I'm so confused. You guys are so confusing. Can someone just tell what the big deal is? Is or is your name _not_ Ms. Akane?"

Wu and the old woman looked at each other, before the woman broke the silence, "Just call me Misako." She smiled.

"Alrighty then," Nya exasperatingly said. "This just got a whole lot more weird, but, oh well. Life is weird that way. Just, show me what my job requires me to do, will you?"

Mr. Wu and Misako chuckled. But then Misako frowned. At that point, Misako left with a goodbye, and left Wu and Nya alone. There was silence, until Nya remarked, "I wonder what that was all about. The whole thing with Misako telling me not to take the security guard shift." She turned to Wu. "Do you know?"

Wu was quiet for a moment, before responding, "Nya, are you sure you want this job? I can always give you another."

Nya got frustrated. Everyone was avoiding her questions. "Again, like I said," She started, trying to calm herself, "This is the best job. I already have a day job, and that one isn't enough to pay for everything. But with this shift, I can both pay for both everything _and_ fit it into my schedule."

Wu sighed.

"Okay. What time is it?" He quickly asked, sounding a little panic stricken.

"Uh," Nya pulled out her phone and answered, "Eleven fifty-five pm. Why?"

Mr. Wu's face paled before speaking rather rushingly, "Quick, let me get you to your office." Wu rushed down the aisles of party tables before going into the hallway beside the stage. Nya followed after him, but not before noticing the colorful animatronics that stood at their place. She stared at them. Then shivered. She couldn't help but feel as if they were staring at her. Nya jogged to where the old man went.

As Nya got to the end of the hallway, she saw where Mr. Wu was standing. It was a room. About the size of Wu's office, but a little more taller in length. There was a metal desk in the front of the room. A big, black speaker sat at one side underneath the desk, and spider webs covered it to no end. To be exact, spider webs covered the whole office. It was especially dusty. Dust covered everything in its wake. It covered the small TVs and the fan and papers. Not to mention, the desk was messy with those things. There was also an old, grey telephone in the left corner.

The walls of the office was covered with multiple crude drawings of the animatronics and children playing with each other. There was one big poster of the main three. The bear was in the middle, microphone in his hand, and singing. The chicken was on his left playing on the drums, and the bunny was on his right and playing on the guitar. Above them, there were words spelling "Weekend Whip!". Nya also saw a falcon doll perched on one of the small TVs.

The most notable detail, though, were the giant gaping doors on both sides. There seemed to be a metal door that was currently inactive. There was also windows on each side next to the metal doors.

Nya was confused. She scratched her head.

"Um, why do I need metal doors?"

"To keep anyone outside them from coming in."

"Can't I call 911?"

"They won't believe you."

"Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous," Nya put her hands on her hips and glared. "Stop being so cryptic, Mr. Wu!"

Wu sighed, and uttered, "Just," he gestured to her and towards the seat. Nya obliged and sat down, still glaring but this time crossing her arms. Wu pulled out a tablet from one of the drawers in the desk and turned it on. "This allows you to look through all the cameras around the pizzeria. You can swipe left or right to change cameras. On the bottom right-hand corner," Wu pointed his finger to where he was talking about, "you can click on any room that has a security camera, and it will immediately pull that feed for you to see." Wu handed the camera to Nya, who took it and placed her purse on the floor next to her.

He went to the metal doors, and pointed to the top button. "When you press the button, the door on this side will close. This one," he again pointed to the button below the previous one, "will allow you to turn the lights on in this hallway. The same applies to the other side door." He gestured to where the other door was.

Wu then looked carefully at Nya, and stated slowly, "Don't overuse these tools. If you do, your power will run out." He looked down the hall, and started speeding out towards the exit. "Good luck!" he shouted back.

"Wait!" Nya jumped from her seat and looked down the hall. She saw Wu close the door behind him, and lock it. Nya rushed down the hall and tried to catch up to him. But it was no use. The old man was already gone. Nya peered through the glass doors. She saw the night sky and all the stars that were twinkling up above. Cars drove down the road, their front lights shining. Nya grunted.

She slumped down to her office, a frustrated look placed on her face. She clenched her fists. All of a sudden, the lights turned off. Nya jumped, and looked around. All of the previous lamps were shutting off, one by one. In confusion, she took out her phone. It read 12:00. Nya face palmed.

"I forgot. The place shuts off at 12," she muttered to herself.

Nya got to her office and sat down in the roller chair. She picked the tablet up and started swiping through the cameras. She sighed, and put a hand under her cheek with her elbow on the desk, which supported her head. She had no idea what was going on. Nya wanted answers, but she didn't know how to get them. Everything was confusing.

 _Might as well ask Mr. Wu tomorrow._

Nya sat in silence for a few moments before she heard a telephone ringing. She jumped for the third time that day.

"Hello? Hello."

Nya looked to the grey telephone that laid on the desk, covered in dust.

"Hello."

Nya started with a confused voice, "Uh, hello-?"

"Hello, hello. Hellooooooo."

"What the? Hi?" Nya took the telephone from its holder and held it up to her ear.

"Hellooooooooo. Hello. Hello?"

Nya looked at the phone with a deadpan look. "Hello," she stated glaringly.

"Heheh. Uh, Wu wanted me to record a message for you. To help you on your first night," the recording went.

Nya thought grumpily with a hint of sarcasm hidden, _Oh he totally, definitely did help me. Definitely explained what was going on._

The voice went on.

"Kept bothering me about it all Saturday and Sunday. A guy's gotta get some beauty sleep, ya know?"

Nya raised her eyebrow at that comment.

"Alright, so Nya. That's your name, right? Right. First off, let me introduce myself. Hi. I'm Ronin, handsome to women, jealous by men, famous to all. I worked in this office before you, for the past 8 years I believe."

She raised both her brows this time. In surprise, instead.

"But, I decided to retire after some things decided to get a bit, uh, crazy, recently."

Nya took the tablet and started swiping through the cameras, the telephone placed on her shoulder by her ear. Both her hands were occupied with holding and swiping through the tablet. Her eyes scanned each security feed boredly.

The recording continued again, "So, this is my last week now. I took the day shift since the other guys are quitting. I'm telling you, this place is going to shut down. Anyway, I'll be done with this place on friday, so that's exciting. But enough with the chit chat. I have to read some stupid introductory greeting from the company that Wu kept pestering me about. It's garbage, if anything."

Nya rolled over to the left hallway, and looked down the black, dark and noiseless hall. Nya felt a bit of fear crawl up her spine. She shook her head, and rolled in back into the office, the only source of light coming from the lightbulb above. She started to fully listen to what this Ronin guy had to say.

"Okay, so here it is, 'Welcome to Ninjago's Pizzeria. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike to learn about important topics and the history of Ninjago. Ninjago's Pizzeria is also a great place where great music is played everyday, new songs created so you won't get bored. Ninjago's entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occured, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

Nya nearly dropped the phone. Was she hearing this right. What did it mean 'not responsible for damage to property or person'? Could a person go missing in a Pizzeria,? Was that even _possible_?

 _With everything Skylar told me, I don't think I should be surprised._ She thought to herself, a bad feeling slowly forming.

"Blah, blah, blah. Pretty shitty, right? Clever, if anything. Though Wu probably didn't have any choice but to make the greeting the way it is with everything's that's happened for the last 18 years. Now, I want you to know that there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronics. The ones up on stage. They...tend to move around at night."

Nya looked at the phone with a confused expression from the corner of her eye. She stopped looking at the tablet in her hand.

"They get a bit quirky when they do, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to play those crappy songs for 20 years and never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Nya looked back at the cameras, relaxing her shoulders. This guy was crazy.

The telephone recording went, "Just know, the animatronics tend to wander around the pizzeria a bit, probably because of some, uh, free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. You know, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. Ever since all those incidents happened, though. I think the tie-breaker was 'The Bite.'"

Nya started staring uneasily into the cameras again, deciding to look at the stage where the bear, chicken, and bunny was. Just to make sure.

"That was a long time ago, though. I suppose over 10 years ago."

Nya perked up curiously. _I moved around that time._

"So, uh concerning your safety," Ronin stuttered nervously. "The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that the animatronics, if they see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll _most likely_ see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."

Nya put the tablet down. She took the phone from her shoulder into her hand, curious, and stared at it again.

"Since it's sorta a rule for endoskeletons to always be in their costume here in Ninjago's, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a suit. More likely the old ones in the back room behind the stage."

Behind the stage? Nya made a mental note to look in the backstage in hopes of getting a glimpse of some of the characters she didn't get to see yesterday.

Ronin continued.

"Eh, that wouldn't be that bad if the suits weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

What?

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Ew…

"Yeah, Wu doesn't tell you these things when you sign up. I suppose he can't tell people or else no one will work here, or everyone will think he's crazy or something. I don't really know and I don't really care. Anyway, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Don't forget to check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, have a goodnight, or whatever."

There was a clicking noise before the recording ended.

Nya blinked once. The twice. Then a third time. "Uh...okay?" Then a sense of assumption washed over her. "Does this guy think he can mess with me just because I'm new?" She grumbled, frustration from her previous encounter with Wu fueling her grumpiness.

"I'll show him," she muttered, pulling the tablet back into her hands. She looked at her time in one of the corners of the tablet. It read 12:15pm. She relaxed in her chair. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Oof. This chapter took longer than planned. I previously was going to put in both that chapter and night 1, but that proved to be too long. And, I didn't have that much time. This chapter alone took me a** _ **whole**_ **week to write. Well, I'm still proud of it though!**

 **Please write a comment so I know there are people there reading my story, and write theories, predictions, and CRITICISM CRITICISM CRITICISM! I seriously wanna improve my story. Anyway, have a great day! Or night! Or whatever...See ya this or next week!**

 _ **~Renia**_

A209


	3. News Update

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say to you guys that chapter 2 of Nights at Ninjago's may not be updated this wednesday. I'm having a bit trouble writing this chapter. I mean, I have the whole plot and the events that'll take place, but for some reason I'm having difficulty actually writing it out. I think I need to take a quick break to plan it out. Especially with other stuff that needs to be taken care of. I hope this isn't bad for you guys! I promise I'll update as soon as possible. I am determined not to give up on this story. Remember, I have a lot planned for this series (yup, a series :3), and I definitely have a way different plot than the original Five Nights at Freddy's! It's not going to be the same plot. Just...different. In the mean time, to keep you guys busy and hyped up for the next chapter, go ahead and post some theories you guys might have and want to share. I'll put them up on my next chapter, and write a response to them. Welp, I guess I'll see you guys later! I'll probably post the next chapter on Saturday, but most likely Thursday or Friday. Just a heads up. See ya!**

 **Oof, lemme give ya a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

 _"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Lloyd. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone cheered as a little boy with blond hair blew out 7 green candles. The little boy grinned as a woman with a braid started cutting the cake in to pieces._

 _The cake was green, with golden flakes. On top of the cake stood 5 ninja figures. Each were a different color: red, black, blue, white, and green._

 _They were all inside Ninjago's Pizzeria. At one of the longer, confetti-decorated tables, everyone that was there for the blonde boy were gathered. Other children from other birthday parties were running around and playing, particularly on the arcade games in this some of the other rooms._

 _Gathered around the birthday boy were four other children. They were boys._

 _"Alright." A woman with a long braid leaned over to them, her hands on her knees. She wore a very kind and gentle smile. "Are you kids ready for some delicious cake?"_

 _All of them shook their heads vigorously, especially the small boy in blue. The paler child next to him was nodding in a more polite manner, adding a small "yes, please"._

 _All the adults around the party table laughed._

 _"Your boy has nice manners," muttered the woman to the old man next to her. She had flowing, brown hair. "Better than mine. He has an attitude problem."_

 _The old man chuckled. "Zane has always been polite and quiet."_

 _"Mommy!" The blonde boy who originally blew the candles turned to the lady with the braid with a delightful look. He was grinning excitedly, tugging on his green and white long-sleeved shirt. "I want the biggest piece, and ooh! With the green ninja!"_

 _The boy in the blue sweater looked at her as well. Freckles were sprinkled across his cheeks and nose, his deep blue eyes having a very energetic look at them as he smiled the brightest smile there was. "I want the blue ninja! The blue one! Want to know why? "Cause blue is my favorite color! I love blue. Oh, and I also really love cotton candy, preferably blue-"_

 _"Can you stop talking, chatterbox?" The kid besides looked genuinely annoyed, his shaggy black hair nearly covering his eyes._

 _"Now, now, Jay. Calm down," laughed a parent._

 _"You too, Cole. That's no way for you to speak to people like that," another one of the parents scolded._

 **This, of course, may change. I may change some of the chapter in the beginning, but we'll see. Alright, be cool guys! Have a great Sunday.**

 _ **~Renia**_


	4. Chapter 2 - Not What it Seems

**Enjoy! And remember, to show your support of this story, please review so I know there are people who want to read this! I also think I did a pretty good job on writing this chapter! I really enjoyed it, and I'm positive you will too. Anyway, as always, I recommend you read this at night or at least the dark. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own FNAF and Ninjago**

 ** _Not What it Seems_**

 _"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Lloyd. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone cheered as a little boy with blond hair blew out 7 green candles. The little boy grinned as a woman with a braid started cutting the cake into pieces._

 _The cake was green, with golden flakes. On the top of the cake stood 5 ninja figures. Each was a different color: red, black, blue, white, and green._

 _They were all inside Ninjago's Pizzeria. At one of the longer, confetti-decorated tables, everyone that was there for the blonde boy was gathered. Other children from other birthday parties were running around and playing, particularly on the arcade games in some of the other rooms or watching the animatronics sing and play songs._

 _"Alright Lloyd, ready for your birthday cake?"_

 _Lloyd looked up from where he was sitting. He saw his mother smiling down on him, kindly. Lloyd grinned back, excitement present in his eyes. He was currently sitting in the birthday seat, reserved for any boy or girl who had their special day._

 _Lloyd was surrounded by his very best friends. They were Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. They, too, were getting eager for the cake, and the fun they were all going to have soon afterward._

 _He looked at the cake, and screamed out a "YES!" His friends started shouting out as well in excitement, resulting in some nearby adults looking at them annoyed. Lloyd's mother winced before shushing them._

 _"Alright, alright. Calm down, all of you!" she chuckled. The other adults there laughed along as well. All their parents were standing around the party-decorated table, with the exception of a little girl who was held in the arms of a tall woman with wavy, chocolate hair._

 _Jay, the one on Lloyd's right, replied with vigorous enthusiasm. "But ith cake! Who doethn't like cake! I wanna eat it now! Hey, you wanna know whath better than cake? Cotton candy!" The chestnut haired boy shouted, fully showing the freckles that were sprinkled across his cheeks and nose and a gap in his teeth as he grinned._

 _Cole, who was next to him, clamored out, "Gosh, can't you be quiet for a sec? You're going to blow my eardrums out." He had shaggy black hair that covered some of his eyes in a cute sort of way. His bushy eyebrows were scrunched up in irritation._

 _Before Cole's father could scold him for being rude, Jay replied back with the same annoyance as the other. "Oh yeah, dirt clod? Try me!" At that, they started scuffing at one another, throwing taunts back and forth._

 _Both of their mothers decided to intervene, the two stepping in to stop the fighting. The lady with the short and choppy black hair acted first._

" _Stop it, both of you. Before you both get into trouble. And that means you, Cole," she turned to him with a disapproving glare. "Don't you think that you'll get away with that, mister."_

 _The shorter woman with the curly bun interrupted._

" _Oh, don't be so harsh with him, Rose. After all, Jay shouldn't have said such a mean word to him." At that, it was her turn to look at Jay with the glare of disappointing doom, changing from her ever-so-sweet tone to a more sterner one._

 _Both Jay and Cole shivered and then muttered a small sorry to the other as they chose to cross their arms and pout with their backs turned to the other._

" _Heh, I have a feeling those two will just be the best of friends in the future," smirked one of the fathers. He had spiky black hair._

 _The woman with the wavy hair muttered back, "Don't kid yourself."_

 _The party went back to normal, with Lloyd already jumping in his seat. His mother placed her braid gently on her shoulder and started cutting the pieces. Everyone started chatting with one another as the cake was passed over to everyone. It created a cheerful mood in the atmosphere. While they ate, Lloyd's friends talked with each other._

" _Where should we go first?" asked Kai, another of the blonde boy's best friend. He had his mouth full with cake. "I say we go watch the show!"_

" _Eh," Jay spoke back with crumbs on the corner of his mouth, "why thould we go back and watch another show? Thath too boring!"_

" _No, it's not!" Kai defended back, a fire in his big amber eyes. He turned to the pale kid next to him. "Right, Zane?"_

 _Zane looked uncomfortably at the brunette. "U-uh, I suppose it's not." He looked to the ground._

" _Whatever," stated Cole. He tugged at the strings of his black hoodie. "Can we just do something? What do you say, Lloyd? What should we do."_

 _Lloyd laughed a little at his friends' small antics before snapping back to attention. He pondered on what Cole said. He had his hand on his cheek. "I think we should go to the arcade," he shrugged. "My dad programmed some killer games!" Lloyd finished excitedly._

 _All his friends agreed, while Kai silently pouted. Stubbornness obviously present._

" _Dude, can you juth get over it?" questioned Jay, his blue eyes already growing tired of Kai being so difficult._

 _Kai glared at him._

" _Fine. I'll just go ask if Nya wants to come with."_

 _Kai walked to his mother with his hands in the pockets of his baggy red jacket. She was talking with the other mothers there gathered around. Kai noticed Nya was sucking on her thumb as she relaxed on their mother's shoulder. Nya was only 6 years old, with straight, black hair pulled back into little pigtails._

 _Kai tugged on his mother's long and light blue frilly skirt. She looked down. "Oh, Kai!" she started, surprised. "Is there something you need, sweetie?"_

 _The messy haired brunette pointed at Nya._

" _Can Nya come with us? With me, Lloyd, Cole, Jay, and Zane? We're gonna play on the arcade games."_

" _Hmm, how nice of you. Let's ask Nya, shall we?"_

 _Maya turned Nya around in her arms and smiled towards her. "Nya, sweetie, want to go hang out with Kai and his friends?"_

 _Nya stared at her, then at Kai. She whimpered at put her head into their mom's shoulder. She tugged at her blouse, a habit both Kai and his parents knew Nya had._

 _She sighed. Then looked at her friends. "Nya is never willing to try new things."_

" _Well, perhaps it's because she's only 6."_

" _Do you really think so, Misako?"_

" _Probably just her developing personality or something," Rose shrugged with an indifferent look. "I don't think it's something to be concerned about." The woman with the bun, Edna, nodded in agreement._

 _Maya bit her lip before looking down at Kai again, who was confused with the short conversation they had. She gave him a sorry look. "I guess Nya doesn't want to play right now. You go ahead and have fun now."_

 _Kai gave her a quick "okay", and ran to his other friends. They all then jogged to the arcade room, some other random kids coming inside too._

It was 1:30 am, and nothing happened.

Nya rolled her eyes. Figures

She put down the tablet she was swiping through back onto the desk. Nya took her purse onto her lap and pulled out the chips she brought. _That jerk, the Ronin guy, must have tried to play some sort of rude joke,_ she thought. _Well, he can't fool me._

Nya put her red purse back on the ground and opened the bag of chips. She grabbed her phone from where she placed it. She turned it on and entered the passcode. Nya tapped on one of the apps and typed into the search bar the current TV series she was watching. There really wasn't anything better to do. There was nothing spooky going on with the pizzeria, and she was going to just sit there for 4 and a half hours more, so she might as well have used the time to do something more productive. And that was watching soap operas 4 and a half hours long.

She could get used to this.

As Nya waited for the episode to load, she placed a chip in her mouth. She tapped her foot impatiently as she munched.

All of a sudden, she heard a sound. It wasn't the casual whirring of the fan or the rain that was lightly pelting on the restaurant. No, it sounded more like thumps mixed with metal that was scraping the ground. The thumps and scraping slowly got louder and louder. And Nya froze. Too scared to do anything. A creeping feeling rose through her spine.

What was that?

The loud thumps got louder and louder, until they stopped, seeming as though they were right outside her door. Nya stood very still, trying to slow her breathing. Her palms were clenched, sweat forming in them. The opposite of the temperature what she was actually feeling. The coldness.

Nya could feel her heart. It was thumping rapidly in her chest. She still couldn't breathe properly. There was a deep pit in her stomach, a feeling of dread.

 _Snap out of it!_

Nya took a quick breath. It was a fast intake. Then her hand moved to the button labeled light. Her hand hesitated as it pressed lightly on the button.

 _Calm down. It's nothing. You're just imagining things. There isn't such thing as a living animatronic._

A smaller part of her brain didn't think that was the case.

Nya took a deep breath and held it as she pressed the button. Her left door lit up. She could see the hallway, the peeling wallpaper and the drawings that hung up on them. She could see a giant blue bunny illuminated by the hallway light. Its darker blue guitar was in its left hand where, Nya concluded, was the noise of the scraping sound. The bunny's face was blank.

She shrieked.

Nya fell out of the office chair and onto the ground. Her elbow hit the floor first, giving off a searing pain. She stumbled backward on the floor towards the other door. She was gasping and panting, and let out another scream. Her phone was on the ground too as it fell when it slipped from her hand. She could see from the corner of her eye that the screen had cracked. Hey chips lay besides her.

The rabbit let out a shriek before it lunged at her. Its hands and arms were outstretched in an attempt to grab for her. Its mouth was open wide showing rows of animatronic teeth.

Nya ducked. Due to instinct and years of karate classes she had attended when she was younger, she was able to dodge the rabbit's attack.

The animatronic bunny crashed into the right wall of the right hallway, creating a giant noise that everybody in the pizzeria would have been able to hear if there was anybody but her there.

Nya got to her knees and exasperatedly smashed her hand on the "door" button. A metal door slammed down in front of her as the blue bunny tried to quickly get up and get back to her. There was a "thump" noise before all went quiet.

Nya panted. She was hyperventilating. She forced herself and her beating heart to calm down. She slid her back down the metal door. Her fists were clenched. That previous fear she felt before was now coming back to her; Nya's stomach churned. Not to mention, she was trembling and shaking. Her eyes were wide with horror. What had just happened was not possible. It couldn't have been

Nya looked ahead, eyes still open with shock. The door across from her was ajar, a pitch black being the only thing she could see. She quickly crawled over to the other side and slammed the palm of her hand against the other button labeled "door".

Nya turned and sat, staring at the ceiling. The only sound was the beating of her heart. She couldn't believe it.

An animatronic tried to kill her.

 _Lloyd was having fun. He was currently sitting in the arcade chair, blasting any enemies that were trying to kill the character he was playing._

 _All his other friends were playing different games. He saw Zane and Cole from the corner of his eye playing air hockey. The game was themed with the animatronics, but in a more cartoony style._

 _Lloyd then quickly peeked to his right. There, Jay was sitting three seats away from him and sat on the seat that connected to the Fritz Donnegan game he was playing. He seemed to be having a blast, with his tongue out in determination and every now and then shouting out "yes!" or "dang it, you dumb space monster!"._

 _Lastly, the blond boy fully turned to look for his other friend: Kai. Lloyd searched the room until he finally found Kai outside of the game room. He was sitting cross-legged and watching the animatronic show. Lloyd could see he was enjoying it. Deciding he was done playing the arcade game, he walked over to him._

 _"Hey Kai," he started with a smile. "Watcha doin'?"_

 _Kai jumped a bit and turned around. "Oh! Don't surprise me like that." Kai put on a brave face. "You didn't scare me or anything. Just don't sneak up on people."_

 _Lloyd replied back._

 _"Right."_

 _"Are you saying that I was scared? 'Cause I wasn't!"_

 _"I know. Hey, what're they doing now?" Lloyd pointed at the furry animals on stage. They were now chatting with the other kids that were sitting around._

 _Kai turned back to the stage. He was grinning._

 _"The other Cole is talking about how there are lots of different types of metals in the Earth. Like, did you know we blacksmiths use bronze for the tips of swords to make them more tougher?!"_

 _Lloyd looked at the stage. He didn't see what was so interesting about that. Kai was probably just very excited since his dad was a blacksmith._

 _He saw the other Jay, Zane, and Cole. The reason why they were called the same names as their own was because his uncle and father had decided to design the animatronics after him and his friends. They decided in the end to name the animals after them. Yeah, it was a bit confusing at times, but it was still very awesome._

 _Lloyd sat down next to the very enthusiastic brunette, and watched the show._

 _The brown bear with the top hat who was the other Cole spoke to the yellow chicken, named Zane._

 _"Well, Zane? What do you say. Should we give these fellas a show?"_

 _The other Zane turned to him with a smile and replied, "Of course. I do not see why not."_

 _Then it turned to the rabbit who was the other Jay._

 _"Are you ready, Jay?"_

 _"Ready? I'm more than ready! Let's get this show on the road," the rabbit said back in its robotic voice._

 _At that, all three animatronics started to sing their theme song, the "Weekend Whip"._

 _Lloyd suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see his uncle smiling down on them. He was in a black shirt with some band logo on them. He wore short jeans that were ripped, as well as a pair of sandals at his feet._

 _To Lloyd, he kinda looked like a hippie._

 _"Hello, Uncle Wu," the green eyed boy looked up to him._

 _Wu sat down next to them where Lloyd could see his greying, blond hair. "Well, hello there kids. How are you guys enjoying the birthday party?" Wu had a joyous and mischievous twinkle in his eyes, something that Lloyd really loved about his uncle._

 _Kai looked over Wu as Lloyd answered, "It's great! I really love it."_

 _Wu nodded happily. "That's good to hear." He then looked around them and asked again, "I have a question for you two. Have you, by chance, seen a golden mouse suit walking around or laying somewhere?"_

 _"Oh, the other Lloyd?"_

 _The golden mouse was one of the first animatronics his dad had first designed and built. It was supposed to be at the "Build & Create" section of the Pizzeria after the animatronic was moved around in Ninjago's a couple of times. At first, he was up on stage. All the animatronics were originally there, but then some stuff that had happened, as worded by his uncle, and it was put into Ninja's Cove. Then, later, it got moved to the "Build & Create" section and the other Kai was decided to be put into Ninjago's Cove. The reason being they needed another animatronic to occupy that section, and his uncle and dad just didn't have enough money to actually buy more parts and pieces to create new ones to put there._

 _Something weird was going on with the mouse's endoskeleton, though, and so all the endoskeleton and innards were put out of the suit. His dad and Wu were going to fix whatever mechanical problems there were later when they had more money, and so the suit was currently going to be worn as a suit walking around the restaurant._

 _But for some reason, Lloyd hadn't yet seen the other Lloyd anywhere at all._

" _No, I haven't. Maybe he's in the bathroom?" Lloyd suggested._

 _His uncle chuckled._

 _"Just let me know if you see him. I'll be in my office working on boring stuff." Wu got up and waved at them before he left._

 _Kai turned to Lloyd. He had on a confused expression._

 _"Why the heck would an animatronic be in the bathroom?"_

 _Lloyd shrugged. "I don't know, bad bladder?"_

 _They continued watching the show._

It had already been thirty minutes since the whole animatronic fiasco had happened, and Nya was still sitting on the ground. She hadn't moved an inch from her spot. She was trying to wrap her head around the current situation.

 _Okay, so, a huge, freaky animatronic has just attacked you. No biggy, just an everyday problem, right?_

Nya put her hand to her forehead.

 _Who am I kidding._

She looked at the ceiling which she had been staring at for the past 30 minutes. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

 _Alright, just...let's actually get up. First off, stop sitting on the ground like an idiot. Actually do something to try to survive, bozo._

Nya stood up shakily from the ground, starting to feel a little more calmer than before. He hands were on the metal door as a way to support herself. She took one hand from the wall, and reached for the tablet that luckily did not fall onto the floor like her phone did.

She turned it on.

 _Thirty-two percent battery!? What the heck?!_

Nya nearly dropped the tablet in surprise when she saw the battery life. She only had 4 hours left, and there was only 32% battery power to last her the rest of the night.

"I have what?! How am I supposed to even survive the night!" Nya exclaimed with panic. She looked frantically at the too closed doors, and then back to the battery. Its big, white number staring mockingly back at her.

She sighed.

Nya looked once again at the metal door to her left. Her expression hesitant. Then, she pressed the uppermost button, releasing the metal door and opening it up to let the familiar black darkness creep in. She did the same to the other door.

Nya then looked at the tablet in her hand and started swiping through the cameras. She was sweating visibly.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

 **WOOP WOOP!**

 **Sorry, this chapter came a bit late! I was a bit busy...and I just had a lot of difficulties trying to actually write the beginning. Eh, maybe I'll have better luck with chapter 3.**

 **Alright guys, so on the whole topic with Cole's mom. First off, I thought that the best name for her would be Rose. I really don't know why I just thought it would really suit her. Secondly, I'm pretty sure Rose would have a tough personality. She's still nice but is more tough and tom-boyish. That's why she was pretty tough with Cole when she told him to stop being rude to Jay, and when she told Maya not to worry about Nya. This is my opinion of course. Thirdly, in season 8, when Cole first met Wu while rock climbing, he said to Wu that he** _ **just**_ **lost someone to him dearly. So she hadn't passed away when Cole was a child. That's why I think the whole fact with Rose being there in Lloyd's birthday party is alright. And fourthly, I have a whole headcanon that Rose had short, choppy, black hair, which looks a bit similar to Nya's short, straight, black hair. My headcanon is that the only reason why Cole may have had a crush on Nya was that she reminded him of her own mother who looked pretty similar to her. Oof, I literally have a whole paragraph on Rose, my gosh.**

 **I also want to clear up that I do not have a favorite ninja, and don't plan on telling anyone. I want everyone to think that each ninja is getting the right amount of fair recognition. That means that all the characters (meaning Nya, Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd) are going to have the same amount of screen time. There will be no favorites.**

 **Okay guys, be cool, be awesome, and have a great weekend. Don't forget to leave a comment, and share your theories with me! See ya!**

 _ **~Renia**_


	5. News Update 2

**Hey guys! Um, I know, I know, have been trouble updating on Wednesdays, but that's due to the fact that I've got so much work. I'm really sorry, but lots is coming up for me this month, and I think I'm gonna go on hiatus. Probably for 3-4 weeks, but shouldn't be that bad. This will also be enough time for some inspiration and ideas to come up for future chapters. Since 3-4 weeks is a lot, I'll go ahead and post some character bros to keep you guys busy. Should be fun, right? Anyway, until then, have a great few weeks! I'll be back, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 3 - And so it Begins

**Hullo, hullo! Happy Halloween! Guess who's back? This dude! Anyway, I wanted to thank that guest comment! I appreciate that you think this story is really interesting, and I'm hoping I'll be able to update more frequently. Well, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own FNAF and Ninjago.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **It Begins**

"Alright, alright, alright. First, where's the fricking chicken?!"

Nya was sitting warily in the office chair, the tips of her shoes touching the tiled floor in a tense sort of way. Her elbows were on top of the desk as her hands clenched the tablet anxiously. It was 3am, and she only had 26% battery power left.

The camera feeds on the tablet switched vigorously as a result of Nya's fast swiping until it landed on the party room. The chicken was beside one of the party tables on the left. It was staring directly at the camera with its mouth open.

Nya jumped in her seat.

"Oh my gosh," She put her hand to her sweating forehead. Her heart was beating fast. She closed her eyes for the thousandth time and inhaled slowly. Then she exhaled.

We can do this.

Nya put the camera down and rolled over to the gaping doorway. She peeked out into the blackness and rolled back into the office to do the same to the other door. There was no one or nothing there.

She picked up the tablet and started shifting through the cameras again. She spotted the bunny in the "parts and service" room. "Alright, there's one." She pressed onto a room on the map that laid on the bottom right corner. The camera feed glitched out before displaying the right hallway. Then she pressed on another room.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

"Where the heck is he?!" whispered a frantic Nya. "Crap! I lost the chicken!"

Nya tapped her foot show on the ground nervously. She looked around the office with an anxious expression.

Is it outside my doorway?

She looked at both doors. They were ajar. And there seemed to be nothing.

"Maybe I missed it…"

Nya suddenly remembered what Wu told her about using the lights. It was so dark during Ninjago's when it was night, that you could barely see and guide yourself around unless you had a flashlight.

She first rolled her way to the left door, and pressed the lowermost button labeled "light". She could see in the buzzing and glitching light the white and peeling wall, along with the crude drawings and posters. She noticed, for only a moment, one of the drawings showing a rough drawing of a white person with black eyes. It seemed to be crying as a tall drawing of a dark purple figure towered over it. It seemed to be holding a knife...and a fox head was in the background. Above it, were the words written in a child's handwriting "IT'S ME".

Nya blinked her eyes in surprise, and the drawing disappeared.

"Um...okay…" Nya said skeptically. She slowly went to the other door, her eyes still glued on the spot where she had imagined the picture. Nya felt for the button that turned on the hallway light, finally looking away from the spot she was still looking at, and pushed her hand against it.

The light turned on.

And a yellow chicken with a bib was staring through at her.

"AAAUUGGHHH! Crap crap crap crap crap!" Nya stumbled for the button that closed the door, and it shut. The mechanical click heard.

The light was still on, and the chicken still looked at her. It has a creepy expression, and its eyes looked as if it were looking into her soul.

She turned the light off with trembling hands.

She looked at the time on her phone, her hands shaking a little from the scare she had. It was currently 3:15pm, and little progress had been made. Nya mentally started panicking a bit.

"I can't do this, I just can't! Three more hours of this?! No way! There has to be a way out…"

She suddenly got an idea. A stupid one, but it was at least possible.

Nya bit her lip. She looked at the battery life. She only had 17% power left. She started fidgeting with the front shirt of her security guard uniform and absentmindedly started going through the cameras. She saw the rabbit still in the "parts and service" room and the chicken back in the party room. She opened the right door, then went back to contemplating what she could do next.

Nya could just stay here or….

...she could try getting out of this hellhole.

Nya flipped to the camera located at the stage and found the bear standing there. She noticed that it hadn't really moved an inch ever since the other two had. But that was the least of her problems.

Her idea was very childish but could work out for her best interest. She decided that the best option was to try to escape Ninjago's through the front door as Wu had locked up all the other doors. The only door the key opened were the front doors, and the only animatronic that was there was the bear with the top hat.

Well, it hadn't moved an inch at all, so it may be only sleeping.

She still had a bad feeling, but she only now had 10% battery left, and it was only 3:20. It was probably due to the right door being currently closed. Nya sat quietly for a while and finally made up her mind.

She was going to escape.

But first, she was gonna finish eating her bag of chips and stressing over how she was going to do it.

Nya picked the fallen chips from the ground and leaned back into her seat. She looked at the ceiling as she did so. She could try using the tablet as a way of knowing where the animatronics were. Also a great way of luring them somewhere so she could escape. She looked into the black hallway on her left.

It seemed like a good idea.

She picked up her purse as well and stuffed her chips in it. She put the strap over her head and on her shoulder, and also gently placed her phone in one of the inside pockets but not before checking the time again. Three twenty-four a.m.

She stood up and took the tablet. Nya turned it one, and for the last time swiped through it again, making sure one of the hallways did not contain any animatronics. On the left one, she could see in the background a silhouette of a huge, bulky figure with rabbit ears. It must've been the bunny. She spotted the other still in the party room and the bear as always standing on the stage. She looked down toward the right hallway and stepped forward until she was out of the safety of the office.

Nya could feel a creeping feeling crawling up her spine. She shivered and clenched her purse tightly to her chest. She was scared, but she didn't have a choice. If she wanted to live long enough to see the next episode of "Inventor's Crisis", her current favorite TV show, Nya was going to have to escape to the front and get the heck out of here.

Besides, how smart can a couple of animals be? They're probably mindless animatronics.

She tiptoed down the hall, inwardly squeaking whenever hearing a sound. She reached the end before checking the security cameras. Nya leaned her back against the walls of the pizzeria and turned the tablet on. She swiped.

The rabbit had noticeably moved from its spot in the "parts and service" room and into the left hallway. It was standing directly next to the door and its eyes were sneakily at the camera in a sly way.

Nya gulped before mentally face paling herself for being afraid of a bunny. She swiped through the cameras before stopping to find that the chicken was back on stage next to the bear. Nya pulled a strand of black hair and put it behind her ear before peeking around the corner of the hallway to look at the party room and stage. Sure enough, both the bulky animatronics stood on stage staring blankly ahead.

Nya swallowed a breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. She didn't know how she was going to make it to the front doors without getting spotted. She looked to her right. Across the tables and the dark, Nya saw the doors to the bathroom.

She thought for a moment.

If I could possibly crawl over there without the animatronics finding me, I could perhaps have a better hiding spot and a more reliable place to plan how I'm going to get out of here.

Nya put her hand on her chin. She didn't want to get noticed though…

She again decided to look around the corner before she saw the chicken had moved again. It was in the same position as she saw it in the camera when she was back in the office. Nya made up her mind. If she was going to live to see another day, she had to get the heck out of here. Nya went to her hands and knees, taking up a crawling position. She needed to stay low to the ground so they didn't see here.

Nya could see the chicken in the dark, standing nearer to the party tables by the stage. The bear was still positioned as always right by. She looked ahead of her to the closest table, and quickly crawled over to it. She could feel the grit on her palms and pants. She lifted the table cloth and slowly crawled in under the table. She held her breath and made quiet to hear if the animatronics were moving, or if she was making a sound.

Nothing.

Nya sighed quietly, and crawled over underneath to the other side of the table. She lifted the party cloth slightly. The next table was right in front of her, only a few feet away. She crawled over again, as quietly as she could manage. She again held her breath.

Nya did this two more times before she sat down on the floor of the fourth party table. Nya just needed to get to the last party table, and she would be able to reach the door, quickly unlock it, and get the hell out of here.

Her whole body was shaking with anticipation. If she messed this up, she'd be dead. This was her only way out. No pressure, or anything, but if she failed she'd never see the light of day again.

Nya readied herself, and put one foot on the ground while her left knee was still touching the ground. She put her hands in her pocket and pulled out the key. Her other hand steadied her.

She squeezed her eyes, and ran. She ran to the other table.

A chair fell.

Nya stopped midstep. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_. She slowly turned her head to look at the animatronics. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap_. The bear was as it was: still. The chicken, on the other end…

It was staring right at her.

Nya's heart was caught in her throat. The animatronic was still staring. Her heart was pounding and pounding and pounding. Her forehead was sweating, her palms were sweating, everything was sweating which now that she mentioned it did not sound at all right.

Her eyes darted around the room. She couldn't just stand there, she needed to think quick. She needed to be fast. She needed to be smart.

And she needed to find a place to hide.

Nya saw the bathroom. It was only a couple of yards away. The front doors were even farther. She made up her mind, and ran.

She smacked into the walls in a desperate attempt to open the bathroom door. Her eyes quickly looked at the sign. It flashed before her vision, but it wasn't unreadable. She was able to make out a small sign with the words B-O-Y-S.

She ran down the bathroom and into the last stall. There, she whipped around, her black hair getting in her face, and slammed shut the stall. She locked it.

Nya trembled in the bathroom, crouching in the last stall. Her side was pushing against the stall, and she could feel her hands start to clam up. She could feel herself start to sweat. A small part of her face was blushing, and all for the same reason:

She was in the boy's bathroom.

Nya mentally smacked herself.

Suddenly, a creaking noise of a door squeaking open came from the other end of the bathroom.

Nya's heart dropped. Her breathing suddenly stopped as she tried to slow it down. She tried to stay as still as she could while she clenched her fists. She was begging not to make a noise.

Footsteps followed the creaking. She could here it, thump by thump, echoing more so in her head than it appeared to be. The footsteps stopped, and Nya could hear a stall opening. A moment passed, and the stall closed. A small sound made when it did.

The same thing happened again and again and again, until Nya was able to see a pair of two chicken feet right outside of her locked stall. The head of the animatronic chicken peered above the stall as it was tall. Its blue eyes shone abnormally bright, scanning the stall she was in.

Nya held her breath and squeezed even more into the crook of the stall. She hoped desperately it wouldn't see her. That it wouldn't come in, and kill her. She still had so much she wanted to do! Dreams yet to be made a reality.

 _If I don't get out of here alive, I won't get that._

Her pounding heart felt as though it resonated throughout the bathroom.

The inevitable happened. Her stall door rattled for a moment. Nya remembered that she had locked it when she had rushed in. Maybe the animatronic would leave?

That was the opposite of what it did. The stall door 2 jerks before it was given a third giant jerk and ripped off its hinges. Nya gaped at the animatronic who entered the room. She didn't speak. She _couldn't_. All she could do was stare. Her whole body felt frozen.

All she could think of was, she was going to die.

 **Hello, my peeps. Sorry for the long wait. There were a lot of things going on, and I couldn't get any stuff done so I had to prolong the update. Thank you all for being very patient. Anyway, I'm thinking that I'm gonna start updating more frequently, but at the cost of making shorter chapters. If you guys agree, lemme know! If not, then I'll continue making longer chapters once a week. Don't worry guys, I'm gonna continue this story no matter what. Now please have a good Halloween!**

 _ **~Renia**_


	7. News Update 3

Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared from the story lately...I hit a dead end with Five Nights at Ninjago's. I do want to continue it, but I need time to figure out the next chapter and what happens next in the story. Keep in mind I've wanted to write this story for as long as I can remember, and hopefully will return to it soon once I have a good plot. What's also really stopping me from making any progress is work. Too much studying and work and projects are needed to get done that it got a bit stressful. Mind you, I probably will disappear even longer when December comes around. But perhaps I'll be able to whip out a one-shot or chapter or something. Consider it a Christmas gift from me to you! The holidays are coming just around the corner soon, after all. Anyway, I'm planning a little "slice of life" story of my own just to keep you guys busy from **Nights at Ninjago's**. Thanksgiving is coming up, so maybe I'll post the first chapter around that time. Hope you guys will look forward to that!

If you guys have questions or anything, feel free to ask anything in the comments. As always, be cool!

P.S. Enjoy the drawings! Some art I drew of **Nights at Ninjago**! Hope you like them.

 **~Renia**


	8. IT'S COMING BACK THIS YEAR

Nya sat in the small apartment living room which was connected to the kitchen. It was a nice and cozy place with a small stove fireplace in one of the corners of the room, along with velvety and Christmas red walls. She would have enjoyed the lovely place with a nice cup of hot chocolate if it wasn't for the past events that took place.

She was sitting on her wooden chair at the circular table that took up half of the small living room space. Nya had on a red long-sleeved sweater with her high school's insignia on it, and there on her shoulders was a fluffy and silky white blanket. Nya clutched both corners of the fuzzy quilt with both hands clenching tightly. She was staring at the old, fashionable-brown table countertop, soft brown eyes not blinking and glassy as if she were seeing past events playing over and over in her head.

After a moment or two, one of her hands let go of the blanket and trembled as the hand rose to her face and covered now closed eyes. She wanted to cry. Nya wanted to get those images out of her head. She wanted to have a normal life with a normal job and a normal... _family_. Why was this happening to her? _Why couldn't this have happened to someone else? Why her?! What did she do!_

Nya sniffled a little and placed her shaking hand onto the table. She could feel it sweating badly. At that, she lifted her other sweaty and shaking hand onto the table next to hers and stared at them both, allowing the soft blanket to fall to the floor with nothing to hold it in place. Nya wished she could curl up and cry again. Everything that happened over the past month was starting to weigh down on her. She couldn't take it.

At that, Nya shot her head straight forward to look at the wall hard as if it were mocking her. Nya's hands clenched back up against the table, but this time with anger. She couldn't be weak. She had to stop crying so damn much and feel sorry for herself. Some people had it worse off than her own skin did. She was being selfish and such a cry baby.

Nya picked herself up and walked out to the tiny and narrow short hallway to reach the first door on her right: the bathroom. She walking in and immediately turned the tap on, running the water to the very coldest it could be. After she deemed it to be freezing, she cupped her hands together and started splashing her face with it.

 _Snap out of it_ \- first splash.

 _Stop crying over this situation_ \- second splash.

 _It's not the end of the world_ \- third splash.

Though those freaks almost killed her _own_ world and everything she thought she knew, if you know what she was saying. Nya quickly dismissed that thought and looked herself in the mirror. She saw the droplets rolling down her face. She gave the person looking back at her a determined nod. She was a strong-willed, independent, and stubborn girl. She can do anything.

First thing first was to interrogate Mr. Wu.

...Right after she took a nap.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Guess what?! It's coming BACK! Like the title says! My story, Night's at Ninjago's, is coming back. Due to some complications and laziness on my part, I guess I sort of left the story alone to tend to my own needs. But after some time, I decided that it would be a good idea to bring the story back. Sorry for this long wait. I've been horrible to you guys and haven't posted NOTHING.**

 **Now, yes the story will be coming back, but when? I no longer will be doing weekly updates (at least for this story). I'm going to need a few months to prepare and write all the chapters because I don't want to be late on all my updates. Since this story is a bit hard to organize and build the plot, I'm going to need lots of time. It'll be way better than my previous chapters, so I'm practically rewriting everything, but the prologue and first chapter. Hope you guys understand. I'm thinking I'll release all the chapters somewhere in May. I know that's a long time, but I really need this. Please be aware that future chapters are coming, and they'll be better than ever before!**

 **Oh, as a side note, I'm keeping previous chapters in this story if you guys wanna compare and junk. Please be patient, and make sure to come here each month as I will be giving out a monthly update and sneak peek. Thanks!**

 _ **~Renia**_


	9. Hey, Hey, Hey Guys

**Hey, hey, hey guys! Guess who's back! This guy. Anyway, just wanted to update you guys on the story. But before I start, how are you guys? Doing good? That's great, me too. Now, onto the update. Sorry for wasting your guys' time on asking how you guys are.**

 **So, currently, chapter 3 is done and only needed for revising, I started on chapter 4 and got 3 pages in until I decided to revise the prologue and chapter 1 which I already wrote notes for myself on what to fix later. I just started on chapter 2, and boy am I having some difficulty. I'm only 3 pages in like in chapter 4. I'm also done planning my future chapters. So far I planned the next seven chapters, though I won't tell you how many there actually are, including the fact that I myself don't know how many chapters there will be.**

 **Quick note for you guys, each chapter is 5,000 words (the goal I have for each chapter) so it's taking a pretty long time. But, by the rate I'm going, I don't know. Maybe I'll have the story done in April and can then continue on Nights at Ninjago's 2 or something. Idk, really. But I can assure you that all is going as planned. I kind of just surprised myself for writing and revising all these chapters so far. I honestly thought I'd just randomly pick up my work whenever and maybe release the story sometime in May or June. I think inspiration returned.**

 **Anyhow, I'm still very excited! Wanted to wish all of you an early Valentine's Day. Hopefully, you've all got someone special! Cause I sure am single. And sorry, not sneak peek this update. Maybe on my next one. I gotta write more, and I don't wanna reveal anything else. Maybe it'll be a flashback of Cole, Jay, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd? Welp, have a great night!**


	10. Update I-have-no-idea

**HEY GUYSSSSSSSS HOW ARE Y'ALL! So, so, so sorry for the long wait for this update check. You have no idea how busy I have been for the past month. I decided to post one now before spring break came about and just so I could post one for this month. Apart from being so busy, lent had started some weeks ago so I didn't really wanna spend much time on fanfiction and the internet in general, but, yeah. Here I am. Now, let's get started on the actual story update, shall we?**

 **So, writing on the story has been a slow business. I haven't been as occupied on it than my last update so definitely not gonna put it up on April, but May's still my deadline. The good thing about spring break is that I can spend my time whole-heartedly on the story, and I already have the ending planned out! Wait. Don't panic. Not the actual end, the end of part one. Yup. I've got it all planned out in my head so that's pretty fantastic. I've also been writing different parts and chunks of the story depending on my mood and the scene I'm currently thinking on. But as I said before, progress is pretty slow. But, I'm thinking if I can't get the whole story written out, I'll just put down half of the written out part one in May. The reason why it's taking slow to put out the story is that I want it to be at its best. I'm writing it out with detail, making plans with all the notes written randomly about on my google doc, and pretty much just trying to make the story as best as I can. Don't wanna rush things, guys. I want you people to get the story that you deserve because I've been thinking about the plot for, like, I don't know.**

 **Like 3 years.**

 **Yup. Yeah, kinda weird, I know. Don't look into it too much. Just roll with it. Anyway, just one more thing. I finished planning out all of part 1 and all I have to do is just FRICKING WRITE! AAAHHHHH! But I'll definitely have some parts done over spring break if work doesn't distract me. Thanks, guys. Oh, also, enjoy another sneak peek :) you guys waited really long for the story anyway.**

Nya was just stepping inside the restaurant, shivering as she felt a blast of cool air. She rubbed at her arms to gather some heat back into herself and looked around the place. She looked at the party tables, completely averting her gaze from the stage. They were watching her. She just knew it, especially with what happened last night.

Nya knew the old manager was most likely in his office, no doubt looking over some important documents and taxes. She walked briskly to where the room was and opened it. Peering inside, she saw all the scattered papers and items and the dusty shelves and desk, but no Wu. Nya lifted a brow. Where could he be?

She stepped outside and wandered off into the main party room and called out, "Um, hello?" Nya looked about at the poster-decorated walls and different doors and tables. Hearing no response she grew a little nervous. He was right here 10 minutes ago. Cupping her hands to her mouth, she again called out one more time, "Mr. Wu!"

This time she heard a clunking sound of metal falling, the noise resonating from a room in the right hall of the office. Following the sound came an "oof!", and Nya immediately recognized the voice to be the managers. She briskly walked over to the door with concern, her boots giving off a small tapping with each step she took. Nya reached the door and was about to put her hand to the bland colored knob when it suddenly turned, opening the door.

She took a few steps back in surprise as she took notice of a few peculiar details on the man in front of her. His tie-dye shirt and khaki pants had creases and dust sticking to the clothing like a magnet. His white beard was tangled in scraps of paper and fuzzballs.

When Wu finally noticed her, his blue eyes squinted with confusion. As he did so, Nya quickly peeked at what he was cradling in his arms. It was a rusty, red metal box, and she could see a pair of squeaky hinges that looked worn from use. On the box's head was a black handle.

It was a toolbox. Before the manager could speak, Nya cut in first, "Uh, Mr. Wu? What are you… what are you doing with a toolbox? Thought you said you didn't know how to fix anything…" Nya rubbed the back of her head with her neck and awkwardly looked down.

The older blinked once, then twice, then a third time before a wave of realization came over his face. He widened his eyes for a fraction of a second and then chuckled apprehensively, his face quickly turning into a tense smile.

"Well, I thought, I thought that I'd...need it. For something. Something which is... the... clock that is laying around on my shelf in the office." Wu's eyes traveled behind Nya and scanned the children's drawings that hung from there as if they didn't want to meet her own eyes head on.

Nya could tell he was lying. Ninjago's already held so many secrets, what's one more going to do? She would figure it out. Wu had been acting anxious for a couple of days now, and she was determined to find out somehow.

 **Oh man, I feel like a bad person. This seems short and boring. But, you can't blame me! I can't reveal the other stuff, it's too revealing of the main story. The sneak peek either way needs to be edited just a tad bit more anyway, so part of the reason I gave it to you as it won't exactly be the same version of writing in the story in May. Please enjoy anyway! I'll try to update after spring break since May is approaching way too quick. Wanna try to update as much as possible to keep you guys hyped. Thanks again!**

 _ **~Renia**_


End file.
